Body Image (Sufin)
by awkward.asshole
Summary: While preparing for the other Nordics to come over for dinner, Finland and Sweden are getting ready together. Finland, however, finds this a little hard.


"Fin, they'll be here soon," Sweden called from the bathroom. He was just getting out of the shower when he noticed that Finland had been sitting on his (their) bed, shirtless, seemingly staring off into space. It was out of character for him to be doing nothing, especially when company was on it's way.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, the taller country walked out of Finland's bathroom, walking up to the bed. There, he noticed tears pooling in the small Nordic's eyes, one of them overflowing and dripping down his cheek.

"Fin?" Sweden asked, sounding as alarmed as his monotone voice would allow him to be. Sitting down on the bed, he moved as close to Finland as possible, wrapping one arm around the small of his bare back and using the other hand to wipe away his tears.

Looking up, Finland tried his best to give a small smile, but it quickly gave way to a pitiful sniffle. He smiled yet again, trying to regain control of himself.

"Sorry, Sve..." he muttered, taking Sweden's hand and holding it with his own. "I'm alright. Let's hurry and get ready."

He stood up, hiding his face as tried to make his way to his dresser, but Sweden was on his feet in an instant, holding onto one of his shoulders. Of course, Finland wasn't surprised by this. While Sweden didn't exactly have the words to say all the time, he would do anything to make Finland feel better.

Turning around, Finland smiled, trying to hide his sadness. Sweden moved closer, though, wrapping his arms around the smaller nation's shoulders and bringing him into a little too strong of a hug. Releasing Finland ever-so slightly, he moved his hands to his rounded bare shoulders, looking down to catch his gaze. Bending down to his level, the quiet man placed his lips on Finland's, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Fin, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing Finland's arms up and down.

Finland smiled, hands held up in a defensive sort of way. "Sve, I told you, I'm alright. Nothing is wrong, okay?"

Sweden frowned, tilting his head to the side in a sort of pleading look. It was clear that he was lying, but why would he? Surely he trusted Sweden? They had been together for so long, after all.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Finland's yet again, kissing sweet and gentle against the smaller nation. Finland began to kiss back, of course, almost instantly wrapping his arms around the back of the taller country's neck, ignoring as the wet droplets from his blonde hair made contact with his forearm. As they kissed harder and more deeply, Sweden moved his hands to Finland's side, moving from the sides of his chest and making their way down either side. When they reached his stomach, though, Finland instantly stopped kissing, growing stiff.

With a look of confusion, Sweden backed up, keeping his hands where they were. Finland looked embarrassed, almost - more uncomfortable than anything.

"Fin?" he asked again, seemingly the only thing he'd said during their interaction.

"I-it's nothing, Sve. We d-don't have time for this right now, anyways." Forcefully pushing away Sweden's hands, Finland turned and headed to his dresser, rummaging through his clothes haphazardly. He swallowed the lump rising in his chest, taking a breath to calm himself. "The others will b-be here any minute anyways..."

He trailed off as Sweden approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist, purposefully resting his hands on his stomach. Instantly, Finland let out a quiet yelp, jumping ever so slightly.

It was all so clear now.

Leaning forward so that his mouth was at ear level, Sweden kissed Finland on the side of his neck ever-so slightly.

"You're beautiful, Fin," he muttered quietly.

"N-no..." Finland stammered, moving Sweden's hands and turning to look him in the eye. "Stop it, Sve. That's not true and I don't want to talk about it."

Confusion made it's way through Sweden's thoughts, though his face remained mostly the same as it always did. He took a step back, looking up and down as Finland, who was clearly taking notice.

"S-stop that, Sve! It's creepy!" he shouted, covering his body with a shirt he had pulled out of his drawer.

Going down to his knees, Sweden grabbed the shirt Finland was holding and threw it to the side, grabbing his hips with strong, firm hands, which easily held Finland in place as he struggled to get away. Finland was quite strong himself, and anyone else trying to do this would be unable.

"Sve, what are you doing?" Finland more or less screeched, pushing as the larger nation from the top of his head, getting his hands wet in the process of trying to push him away.

"You're beautiful, Fin," was all he said as he began to kiss around the smaller nation's stomach.

Finland let out a gentle sob.

"S-stop that. Please, Sve, I am not, and you doing this is just... weird," he mumbled, moving his hands to hide his face.

Noticing this, Sweden stood up, grasping one of Finland's hands firmly and keeping his other hand on the smaller's waist. Gazing into Finland's violet eyes, Sweden's own stoic face softened, even if it was just a little.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, almost pleading with his words.

Taking a few seconds to get himself together, Finland wiped his eyes, shaking his hand free. He reached forward, touching the chiseled figure of the man before him.

" _You're_ beautiful, Sve," he commented, smiling slightly. "You're so strong and so beautiful and I'm..." He stammered, letting out an uncomfortable laugh. "I'm short and chubby and I just... heh.. I just..."

At least he had finally said it out loud.

The difference in their body structures was evident without clothes, and even more so without them. Sweden was tall, broad shouldered, with sharp features on his face and clearly defined muscles all along his body. Finland, on the other hand, was short, baby-faced, and had clearly distinguishable amount chub. This made him very self conscious.

Sweden had known since they were younger that Finland had always felt awful about the way he looked, but he never knew why. He still didn't. When he said that Finland was beautiful, he was telling the truth - Sweden thought Finland was beautiful in every way possible.

Sweden smiled, a tiny grin appearing on his normally unchanging face.

"When I say you're beautiful," he began, "I mean that you are perfect. So perfect, Fin. I love everything about you. I..." The amount of talking he had done was odd for him already, but this was just like a confession. They had been together for such a long time, but confessions were still something deep and personal.

" _Ja- Jag älskar allt om dig, Tino_ ," he finished, pressing his lips lightly against Finland's, breaking the kiss almost instantly.

" _Minäkin_ , _Sve_."

Smiling his same tiny smile, Sweden took a step back after giving Finland a quick hug, almost instantly noticing that his towel had fallen down during their embrace.

Watching as Sweden tried to awkwardly cover himself up with the fallen towel, Sweden began to laugh out loud, the tears of sadness turning into tears of joy.

"Sve, you don't have to be so embarrassed!" he laughed, picking up the shirt Sweden had thrown to the side earlier. He slipped one of his arms in, then the other, and began to button up the shirt as he smiled down at the large nation fumbling with his town. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. And I'd like to later, if that's okay," he said with a wink.

Blushing harshly, Sweden hastily threw on the clothes he was wearing before his shower, his still-wet hair dripping onto his clothes. He let out a grunt then instantly cleared his throat - a sure sign that he was embarrassed.

"You're so weird, Sve," Finland muttered, standing on his tippy-toes to plant a kiss on Sweden's lips before turning and leaving his bedroom, Sweden following close behind.

The other Nordics would be there any minute, after all.


End file.
